1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna and a related portable device, and more particularly, to an antenna with different radiation patterns and a related portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because portable communication devices are now so popular, antenna development is becoming increasingly important to support wireless communications between different portable communication devices. In particular, modern portable communication devices increased demand to achieve high antenna gains with small antenna structures.
Please refer to FIG. 1. Typically, an antenna 1 comprises a substrate 10 coated with a layer for a grounding element 11 and a layer for a radiating element 12. The grounding element 11 provides grounding function, and the radiating element 12 is used for transmitting and/or receiving signals. A coaxial cable 13 is separately electrically connected to the grounding element 11 and the radiating element 12 and feeds electronic circuit by a feed point 131.
The grounding element of the antenna is used to reduce signal/noise ratio (SNR) in the application system. Therefore, the grounding element 11 in the prior art antenna covers an entire block area; as shown in FIG. 1, a grounding element 11 in rectangular shape may be used for grounding function in the antenna 1. However, in such large block area of grounding element 11, it is hard to control the current distribution on the grounding element 11, and the typical solution is to make adjustments to the radiating element 12. In other words, in order to adjust the radiation pattern of the antenna 1, the structure of the radiating element 12 is needed to be changed, and this applies even to radiating elements 12 that have three-dimensional structures.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an antenna and a related portable device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.